


[Podfic of] the woodland food bank

by the24thkey



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: “jae, we have no milk.”“yeah, duh. dowoon needs it,” jae frowns down at the spiderscrawl music in front of him, and tries not to bite the end of his pencil off.“dowoon?”“there’s hedgehogs outside that i feed-”“-that’s where my milk is going-”“-and he looks so small and cute-”“-my house is not the woodland fucking food bank-”





	[Podfic of] the woodland food bank

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the woodland food bank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192533) by [softlyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyblue/pseuds/softlyblue). 



 

 

Length: 51:46

 

Download: [here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/woodland%20food%20bank.mp3)

Open in a new tab to stream

 

Music: Better Better, because, c'mon. "Only your love makes me who was stuck run again"? Perfect.

 

 

 

Thanks to the author for giving me permission to record this, and thanks to my beta-listener idella. <3

 

Fun fact: on the day I first read this story I typed 'jae/brian' into the AO3 search bar to get to the pairing tag and then had a genuine moment of 'Who's Younghyun???'. But I've gotten a bit more used to his Korean name through working on this podfic. I'm sure he'd be proud.

 

Enjoy listening! And hey, I don't really know any Day6 people, so come scream at me about these nerds if you'd like - I'm @the24thkey on twitter.


End file.
